


there's no 'i' in team (but there are two in satisfaction).

by kaibaboy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Arguing, Bassist Kiryuu Kyousuke, Blowjobs, Drummer Crow Hogan, Explicit Sexual Content, Guitarist Jack Atlas, Lead Singer Fudou Yuusei, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Team Satisfaction, fluff at the end sort of, lapslock, yes you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibaboy/pseuds/kaibaboy
Summary: team satisfaction has finally become a household name, but one particular member of the band starts to become far more popular than the others. as the fame gets to jack's head, the band starts to suffer, and yusei tries to talk some sense into him. it doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	there's no 'i' in team (but there are two in satisfaction).

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this at 6 in the morning and finished it at 9 in the morning. i did not sleep at all. 
> 
> i know i say this about every ship, but kingcrab are really my babies and i wanted to write something kind of short (for my standards anyway lol) just so there could be one more kingcrab fic in the world T___T
> 
> also YES the band thing is definitely a reference to yugioh abridged lmao

the studio is unbearably hot. the band had only just hit it big a few months ago, but apparently their management decided that there were other, more important things to spend their newfound wealth on rather than air conditioning. aside from the heat, they really can’t complain about much — they’d all gotten new instruments and recording equipment, and came across a lot more spare change than they’d ever known in their lives, being a bunch of delinquents from satellite. 

there is _one_ outlying issue, though — something they had all gotten used to by now, but found pretty annoying, nonetheless. as their popularity began to skyrocket seemingly out of nowhere, there was one member of the band who benefitted far more than the rest of them, acquiring the most individual fans and public interest. some may say it’s to be expected, as every band has their golden member, but team satisfaction never envisioned that they’d reach the top this fast, and always vowed to stick together if the ‘solo popularity curse’ ever fell upon them. things hadn’t exactly played out that way, though, once they’d made their major-label debut and began their rise to mainstream attention. 

though he isn’t the lead singer, jack atlas is _by far_ the most ‘marketable’ member of the group. he’s stunning to look at, in stellar shape, an all-arounder when it comes to his skill set, and exudes a natural charisma that any rockstar would kill for. it hadn’t been a surprise that he became the face of the group; in fact, crow, yusei, and kiryu had been expecting it, had their band ever broke into the mainstream market. it wasn’t something they talked about beyond establishing that they wouldn’t let it tear them apart, but jack had seemed to forget about that promise easily when extra opportunities presented themselves to him. 

the other members ignored it at first. kiryu figured jack was just getting used to his new popularity, and that he’d come to his senses — and yusei and crow agreed with him, figuring there was no way their bandmate and friend would forget about their vow. but here they are, six months into the future, and jack’s behaviour had seen little adjustment. 

crow was the first to call him out on it, which culminated in a brutal fistfight that took yusei and kiryu almost ten minutes to break up. jack and crow had always bickered relentlessly, even when they were on the best of terms, but seeing them physically fighting one another was a stress that no one needed — especially since jack is nearly twice crow’s size, and their bandmates would rather not wait around to see how long it took crow to realize he couldn’t take him (mostly because they know that crow is hotheaded and _stubborn_ and would keep fighting with jack regardless). 

it isn’t as though jack’s popularity leaves the rest of them at any real disadvantage, either. the other members shine in their own ways, and have plenty of fans — yusei’s vocals are to die for, crow is almost certainly the best drummer in all of japan, and kiryu’s skills as a bassist are as remarkable as his haunting visuals. it’s the internal dynamic of the group that’s the real concern. jack had never held his popularity over their heads, of course — they’re lucky that he isn't that much of an asshole — but he’s definitely more than aware of it, and can be rather selfish when it comes to his own personal goals and desires. and the last thing any of them want is for team satisfaction to become jack and company — and they know, deep down, that even jack himself doesn’t want that, either. 

“you guys wanna run through the set one more time?” crow asks, toweling the sweat from his forehead before looking for his water bottle, which yusei promptly hands him. 

“we probably should,” the dark-haired teen answers, “once more, then we can call it a night.”

their summer tour kicks off in three days, and they’d been rehearsing nonstop for months. especially since it had become rather hard to fit lengthy practices in between jack’s individual schedules. 

“do we really need to run through the _whole_ set again?” jack scoffs, fingers running absentmindedly along his guitar strings, “we’ve been here for hours. i know the set like the back of my hand by now.”

crow grumbles, kiryu rolls his eyes, and yusei gives jack an unamused, almost _bored_ look. 

“i bet you have something more important to do, huh?” says crow sarcastically, voice raising in dramatic inflexions, “you know what, why don’t you just go on your own tour if you can’t even be bothered to stay for the whole damn rehearsal?”

“crow,” yusei starts, voice tight with caution. 

“seriously, yusei,” the redhead continues, standing up from behind his drums, “this is like the third time this week he’s complained about rehearsal. _and_ he actually walked out last week because he had a fucking brand deal, or something.”

“i did _not_ ‘walk out’,” jack argues, voice raising over yusei before the vocalist can say anything, “i told you all that my agent would be coming to pick me up at a specific time. it’s not my fault the rehearsal ran over.” 

yusei chances a look toward kiryu, whose face is already dull with exhaustion from having to listen to crow and jack’s back and forth. the two of them keep arguing for a few minutes and yusei is hardly listening anymore, though when he does tune back in, he doesn’t like what he hears at all. 

“ … we all know you’re going to ditch and go solo anyway, so save us the trouble and just do it now!”

“crow!” yusei barks, brows knitted and eyes widened, “that’s enough. both of you, stop.” 

jack is silent for a moment, eyes hard with anger, but yusei can tell there’s a bit of _hurt_ hidden within them, too. the blonde slips off his guitar and sets it down on a stand, before turning swiftly on his heel and exiting the studio, leaving his bandmates gawking after him. 

yusei and kiryu turn their eyes toward crow, who raises his hands defensively. “i didn’t think he’d actually leave.”

kiryu shakes his head, “he left his guitar here, so i think that’s a pretty good sign he's planning on coming back. but really, crow, did you _have_ to say all that?”

“hey, he’s been acting up ever since—”

“both of you were wrong,” yusei interrupts, taking out his earpieces, “i’m going after him. you guys stay here, i’ll try to bring him back so we can finish rehearsal. then we’re going to sit down and talk about this once and for all, because i’m tired of it.”

crow and kiryu exchange glances before nodding their agreement, and yusei takes off, closing the studio door behind him. 

♡

jack and yusei had always been closest. it wasn’t as though they didn’t share an unbreakable bond with their foster brother, crow, and even kiryu who they’d met later on, but there had always been something between them that was special. sometimes, it even transcended the need for words — they could have entire conversations with just their eyes; feel each other’s emotions just through touches. 

things had changed a little once they got older, and others joined the picture, but there still lies something _cosmic_ in their bond. yusei can feel it. 

it’s why he’s always the one that has to talk jack down, the one sent to comfort him when he gets too deep in his own head. and there were times where jack could do the same for him, too, though often in his own, rugged ways. 

“i thought i’d find you here,” yusei murmurs, entering jack’s bedroom calmly, noting that the lock on the door is still broken from the time the blonde had gotten angry and bashed the door in. jack’s strength could be frightening at times, but only ever in concept. yusei knows he’d never actually hurt any of them. even crow. 

“taking advantage of the broken lock, are you?” the older teen asks, not moving from where he’s turned onto his side on the bed, staring out the window. 

yusei doesn’t answer to the accusation. he only comes closer, closing the mostly-fixed door behind him and approaching where his friend lies on his bed, sulking like he had when they were children. “crow hurt your feelings.”

“no he didn’t,” jack argues immediately, sitting up at lightning speed, “he _pissed me off,_ sure, but i’d be damned if he ever hurt my feelings.”

“jack,” yusei sighs, sitting on the edge of the bed, “he shouldn’t have said that to you, and we all know that. but the way you’ve been acting lately is starting to effect the band as a whole, and it’s frustrating.”

violet eyes widen at yusei’s words, before they promptly narrow, and the blonde’s defenses turn on. “what do you mean, the way i’ve been acting? i never asked to be the most popular. i don’t give a damn about that.”

“don’t you?” the vocalist asks, raising a brow. 

that sets jack off. he stands from his bed and storms out of the room, slamming the door open so forcefully it smacks the wall and sends a glass frame plummeting to the floor. he doesn’t even look back. 

“jack,” yusei calls after him, following the taller man through their apartment, “just be honest with yourself. if it were any of us in your position, you’d be upset. you know you would.” 

they’re in the middle of the living room when jack finally stops. he turns to look at yusei, eyes flashing dangerously at him, but the younger sees right through him and stands his ground. 

jack straightens, then, standing at his full height, pointedly looking down at yusei. “are you sure _you’re_ not upset?”

that actually takes yusei by surprise. his eyes widen with confusion, one brow lifting while the other lowers. “what are you talking about?”

“you think it should be you, don’t you? you’re the lead singer, the frontman. you’re jealous, aren’t you?”

yusei gapes at jack in pure disbelief, before his face tightens with anger. “are you _serious?_ jack, you know i don’t care about that. at all. what’s gotten into you?”

“sure you don’t,” jack jeers, crossing his arms, “that’s why you’re here right now, playing some righteous role, trying to make yourself look better than everyone else.”

“you’re an asshole,” yusei spits at him in a rare moment of losing his cool, coming closer to stare right into his eyes. “i’m here because i _care_ about you, but it’s clear you don’t care about anyone but yourself. maybe crow was right.”

jack growls at him, showing no intentions of backing down. “whatever, yusei. it’s always the same bullshit with you.”

it seems like talking is only making this worse — every word jack is saying to him is making yusei’s blood boil. he knows the other is just trying to get a rise out of him, that he doesn’t believe anything he’s saying, but jack could be so damn _difficult_ sometimes, yusei can’t help but give in every once in a while. if only he could just get him to shut his mouth and _listen_ for once, maybe they could get somewhere. in a moment of pure impulse, yusei grabs jack by the collar. the way the taller man tenses in a split second, it’s clear he’s expecting a punch. 

yusei kisses him. 

it’s hard and unromantic, his fist tangled in jack’s shirt as he slots their mouths together, biting hard on jack’s lower lip. 

jack is utterly shocked, his body frozen in place and eyes blown wide. it only takes him a second or two to respond, though, his hand clutching at the nape of yusei’s neck, fingers knotting in his hair, lips parting and tongue struggling with yusei’s for control. 

the shorter man hadn’t even realized when they started to incorporate tongue, but his body is acting on autopilot, dead-set on conquering jack’s mouth and making him understand the mess of feelings bottled up inside yusei, which he tells himself are more related to the future of the band than anything else. 

it’s far from an easy feat, though. jack is unrelenting in his kiss, yusei’s lips already starting to bruise with his efforts. a large, strong hand takes hold of yusei’s ass, and the younger gasps, whimpering a little in response to the audacious move. jack seizes the opportunity to claim victory, pressing yusei up against him with his newly established grip on his bandmate, the other hand pulling his head back by the hair to practically shove his tongue down yusei’s throat. 

yusei just moans, the anger slowly bleeding out of him and translating into lust. he’s not the only one, either, as he can feel jack starting to get hard in his pants where their pelvises meet. suddenly, the younger man pulls away, panting and staring up at jack with glazed eyes, his kiss-bruised lips swollen and shimmering. 

“fuck,” jack enunciates clearly, looking down at yusei with a dark look in his eye. he doesn’t say anything else, only slams yusei against the wall in a sudden movement, the younger arching into him. 

yusei has no idea what they’re doing right now, but he doesn’t have the strength to tell jack to stop. he _wants_ this, god, he wants this, if the way his cock starts twitching is any indication. apparently jack notices, because he smiles before leaning in to kiss the life out of yusei once more. 

whatever happened between making out and dry humping each other against the living room wall and prying each other’s clothes off on jack’s bed is a blur, but yusei isn’t thinking much about it in the moment. his main focus is unbuckling jack’s belt and unfastening his trousers, eager to taste what lies beneath them, what he’d been feeling rubbing against him for however long they’ve been at this. 

jack’s cock pops out from its confines with enough coercion, and yusei allows himself a moment to admire it; big and thick and leaking, looking absolutely _delicious._ he doesn’t waste any more time after that, though, flicking his tongue out to have his first taste of jack, licking into the slit to drink him in like a formerly stranded man would his first taste of fresh water. 

the blonde hums beneath him, inhaling sharply when he feels himself going down yusei’s throat. it couldn’t have been that long since last he had a blowjob, but no one had ever taken him like this, eager and yet careful at the same time, paying attention to every detail. if he had known yusei could give head like this, he’d have made a move a long time ago. 

yusei takes jack all the way to the back of his throat, pleased to hear the other man moan out loud at that. he bobs his head expertly, no sounds coming from him besides soft hums and dirty slurps. jack’s eyes barely screw open to see him, and he’s stunned by how _hot_ yusei looks. yusei has always been hot, obviously, but seeing him like this is beyond the realm of jack’s often overactive imagination.

when the younger teen starts to fondle jack’s balls in time with sucking the soul out of his dick, the blonde knows that despite having the stamina (among other things) of a stallion, he won’t be able to last much longer. he wouldn’t mind cumming down yusei’s throat at all, but he has a better idea. it’s not like there’s any going back from this, anyway. 

“yusei,” jack groans out, fingers threading through the other’s dark hair and tugging. yusei actually gets the hint and pauses, opening his eyes to look at jack, slowly pulling his mouth off the older teen’s cock, a string of saliva shimmering attractively between his lips and the tip before it breaks, leaving a thin line of spit down yusei’s chin. 

they don’t say anything; they only look at each other, breathing hard. yusei sits up then, crawling up the bed, and jack pushes him down against the mattress, claiming his lips once more. 

soon, yusei is on his hands and knees, jack’s slick fingers pumping in and out of him, sending tremors of pleasure up his spine. he pushes his ass up for more, stuffing his face in a pillow and muffling the broken moan that comes out of him when jack grazes his sweet spot. 

“shy, are we?” jack teases, prodding that same spot with his middle finger over and over again, stroking in circles. yusei writhes. 

“that’s okay, because when i’m fucking you, a pillow won’t be able to cover up your screams.” 

“jack,” yusei pants, lifting his head enough to speak perceptively, “do it, i’m ready.”

while he would love to hear yusei beg for him, jack isn’t in the mood to wait any longer. he heeds yusei’s words, removing his fingers and finding the lube to coat his cock as quickly as possible. 

yusei’s shirt has been bunched up to his chest, his pants and underwear long gone as he presents his bare ass to jack for claiming. of course jack had looked at yusei’s ass a few dozen times, but he’s almost mad at himself for missing out on seeing it like _this_ for so long. 

he lines himself up, exhaling hotly as he doesn’t hesitate to push his way inside. yusei’s walls are stubborn at first, telling jack it’s probably been a while, but he opens up for him after a few moments, taking him perfectly. both of jack’s hands take ahold of yusei’s ass and before either of them can take another breath, he’s thrusting in and out of him. 

the younger teen is visibly struggling to hold back his sounds. his face goes back into the pillow the minute jack is pounding into him, soft groans bleeding into full-on cries of ecstasy, once jack’s cock starts slamming into his prostate. even through the pillow, jack can make out gasps of his name, and fragmented whimpers of ‘don’t stop’ and ‘fuck, right there’. _god,_ yusei is _hot._

“you’re so tight,” jack praises, and he hears yusei moan ‘you’re so big’ in response. he grins. perhaps in reward for yusei’s words, jack reaches around the smaller man and grasps his cock, squeezing lightly before he starts to stroke him in rhythm with his thrusts.

yusei groans, pushing his ass back on jack’s cock while simultaneously rocking his hips up into his hand. his tan skin has flushed a cherry red, and jack finds himself wishing he could see his face like this. 

“i’m gonna cum,” yusei pants out, having raised his head again. 

jack takes advantage of this and thrusts particularly hard into him, making yusei cry out before he can think to try to muffle his sounds again. he hears yusei grumble something like ‘pervert’ under his breath, before he’s moaning once more. 

it only takes a few more thrusts for yusei to cum. he _sounds_ beautiful, jack can only imagine how he _looks_ — coming completely undone, lost to his own pleasure as he rides out his high. maybe his eyes roll back a little, maybe his lips are parted and swollen from biting. jack decides then and there that he’ll find out, one way or another. 

his bandmate’s body goes somewhat limp, though he still manages to hold himself up on wobbly arms, whimpering as jack continues to fuck him, each thrust too much for his sated body to process. 

despite this, yusei manages to clench around him just right, and jack finally tips over the edge, spilling into yusei for what feels like an eternity. 

yusei lets his arms give out, lying flat on the mattress while his body struggles for breath. meanwhile, jack does his best not to collapse on top of him, carefully pulling out before falling heavy onto the bed beside the other man. 

they’re both silent for a while as they try to catch their breaths, jack staring at the ceiling and yusei’s face remaining hidden against the pillow. neither of them know how much time has passed, but jack finally breaks the silence, even if there isn’t necessarily a need for him to do so. 

“i never wanted to leave the band. i’ve never even thought about doing that.”

yusei hums, slowly moving to sit up on his elbows, his indigo eyes finding jack’s pensive face in the dark. “i know that. we all know that.”

jack chuckles, eyes unmoving from the ceiling, though he can feel yusei’s on him. “i _am_ an asshole.”

the younger teen smiles, lids drooping sleepily over his eyes. “you’re _our_ asshole. i’m sorry i yelled at you. even if you deserved it.”

the blonde laughs again, finally shifting to look at yusei. “that isn’t a real apology.”

“well, it’s coming from a real place. i can’t speak for crow and kiryu, but i’m happy that you’re so popular, jack. what i’m not happy about is that it’s slowly but surely tearing you away from us … when we’re together, we should all be equals, regardless of what the media or the fans think.” 

jack sighs, closing his eyes for a few moments. he sits there with yusei in silence, the sounds of the world outside starting to filter into jack’s bedroom. “you’re right. i don’t know what got into me, honestly. i guess it was nice to feel so appreciated … i think i would have chased that feeling to the ends of the earth. but i never wanted it to come between all of us … to come between _us_ in particular.”

“it never came between you and i,” yusei murmurs, blowing a soft sigh through his nose, “if you would have chased that feeling to the ends of the earth, i would have been right behind you, trying to bring you back.”

jack looks at him, and almost shyly, yusei’s eyes lift to meet his gaze. the blonde rolls over into his side, then, taking yusei into his arms, and pulling him into a warm embrace. 

it lasts for a few blissful minutes, before a sudden “oh, shit,” comes from yusei, and he pulls away, sitting up in the bed. 

jack blinks at him. “what’s wrong?”

“i told crow and kiryu i would bring you back and finish rehearsal …”

there’s a dead silence for a moment, before jack starts laughing, leaning back against his pillows comfortably. “that would explain why they didn’t come home. well, are you gonna go get them, or leave them there?” jack’s teeth graze his own lower lip, and he grins almost mischievously. “i could go for another round.”

yusei stares at him for a few seconds, before a smile of his own forms along his lips. 

they’ll figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> i always feel bad when i write a oneshot and they aren't expressing how madly in love with each other they are by the end, but you know what, it just be like that sometimes
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed!! comments/kudos are always appreciated, as usual. 
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rishoetto) if you want! ♡


End file.
